This invention generally relates to an exit or outlet guide vane for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a device and method for securing an exit guide vane in a gas turbine engine which permits the exit guide vane to expand thermally unconstrained.
A turbine engine includes an exit guide vane assembly to direct air into a diffuser assembly. The exit guide vane is typically secured to the diffuser assembly or a compressor case assembly with a bolted joint and may include radial or axial snaps. Pressure losses and localized flow heating is caused by the disruption of the flow caused by the bolted joint. Further, the bolted joint and snaps constrains the exit guide vane from expanding thermally. This restriction of thermal expansion can undesirably increase stresses on the exit guide vane and adjoining parts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a mounting method and device for securing an exit guide vane which permits the exit guide vane to expand thermally unconstrained.